justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maneater
|artist = |year = 2006 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = to (Beta Pictogram) |gc = |lc = Dark Peach Bright Turquoise (Mashup) |alt = Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |perf = Laura Ferretti |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:56 |mc = JD4 Red}}"Maneater" 'by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and red face makeup. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape, a pair of red patent leather jeans, and a pair of red heels. Her outfit turns blue at a few points, and the jeans, shoes, and face makeup turn purple. She also has a pink outline. Background The routine takes place at an alley way outside a club with dark-red walls which has a sign that reads ''Maneater. During the part where the background turns blue, there are some light dancing shadows which appear to be males. Thick smoke is present throughout the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: 'Move both of your hands down from your head when the last chorus starts. '''Gold Move 2: '''Same as Gold Move 1 but slower and your arms go higher. Maneater GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneatergm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Maneater GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Maneatergm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Wii, Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Wii U, PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Mashup Maneater has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and the Wii U. Dancers *Maneater' *Jerk It Out'' *''Dare'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Jerk It Out'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Jerk It Out'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''Dare'' *''Maneater'' Puppet Master Mode Maneater has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Maneater * Pec Push/Funky Farmer/Windscreen Wiper/Sunset Swing * Nerdy/Push Down/Channel Changing/Flamingo Walk * Tribal Waves/Vogueing Queen/Party Boy/Braces Boy * Move Your Body/Penguin/Glam Swing/Falling * Rip It Off/Girlie Show/Tug Of War/Cyber Fight * Football Boy/Posh/Go Away/Rock Chick * Four Corners/Funky Frog/Swivel/Fever * Fitness Punch/Flying Down/Baila/Good Wave * Skater Mix/Tex Mex Rodeo/Afro Groove/Treadmill * Fitness Fun/Rain Boots/Crazy Pin-Up/Step Back * Beyond The Earth/Jazzy Snap/Techno Slide/Beach Combing * Mod's Madness/Hand Flick/African Swim/Jumping Jack * Happy Hour/Posh Poses/Warm Up/Cyber Punch * Cheer Snap/Bollywood/Action Movie/Hold-Up * Hen Night/Walking Dead/Headache/Here 'N' Now * Push Pineapple/Seesaw/Hippie Throw/Rock Star * Keep Fit/Waving Queen/Spanish Whip/Snappy Dress * S Snap/First Aid/Voodoo/Speeding Up * Touchdown/Point 'N' Punch/Flirty Skirt/Back It Up * Mod's Plane/Full Moon/Sensual Whip/Heartbeat Burn * Dirty Punch/Mexican Swing/Wind Up Pony/Shuffling * Girl Power/Kazatchok/Push The Corners/Vitamin C * Throw It Up/Rainbow/Sporty Step/Cyber Whip * Rip It Off/Arm Pulse/Techno Twitch/Kitty Claws * Fit Training/Wolf Minded/Arms Circle/Starlette * Locker Room/Rainy Day/NYC/Spinning Points * Dude Dance/Bring It Back/Castanets/Malibu Waves * You/Russian Hat/Get You/Tear It Up * Maneater Appearances in Mashups Maneater ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Crucified * Moves Like Jagger * Tribal Dance Captions Maneater ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Dance Quest ''Maneater ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Grimoire Trivia * This is the second song by Nelly Furtado in the series, after ''Promiscuous. * The official "US Version" of the song is used. * Nympho (from Move your body around like a '''nympho) is censored, as it refers to a female executive sexual desire. * The fading effect is not used in this Mashup during transitions, unlike the others in the same game, which makes it more dificult do dance to. This later happened in What Is Love's mashup. ** This made a bug during the transition between Dare and Barbra Streisand.https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=190&v=KSVW16YbTv4 * In the beta clip from the Just Dance YouTube accounts, when everything turns blue, the pictograms remain red (this also happens in Moves Like Jagger’s Mashup). * When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. This however doesn't look like she is making the smoke with her hands. ** Instead, it comes out of her underarms. * If the caption Rock Chick is selected in the Puppet Master Mode for this song, a pictogram from Dare will briefly appear. ** Also, if the caption Locker Room is selected, a pictogram from Barbra Streisand will show up for a short period of time. * There is a beta pictogram in the files that resembles one of the pictograms from We No Speak Americano. * When the song was first added into Just Dance Now, a VIP subscription was required to play the routine. This was later changed, meaning that it is now unlockable with Mojo Coins. * There is a lyrics error in the line "What you hear for?". It reads "What '''chu hear for?". This is fixed in Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. Gallery maneater.jpg|''Maneater'' Maneateractive.png|''Maneater'' on the menu (Wii U) Maneaterinactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Maneater On the just Dance 4 Menu (Xbox 360 Version).PNG|''Maneater'' on the menu (Xbox 360) maneater_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach Maneater Cover AlbumCoach JustDanceUnlimited.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach Maneater banner bkg.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited' Banner maneater_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Original) maneater_cover@2x_updated.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Updated) Maneateravatar.png|Avatar on 86.png|Avatar on and later games 20086.png|Golden avatar 30086.png|Diamond avatar Man eater.png cutmypic (18)3.png Wantuback2.png|''Maneater'' appearing in the background of Want U Back Maneater.png|Pictograms Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Maneater_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Album Bkg Videos Official Music Video Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Maneater - 5 stars Playthrough - Just Dance 4 - Maneater - Mode Dance Mash-Up Just Dance 4 - Maneater Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Maneater - Nelly Furtado Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Maneater 5* Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Maneater (Mash-Up) Maneater (Party Master Extraction) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Console Exclusives